


Droning On

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [14]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Droning On

Invention Diary: Universal Drone

PLAN:  
This invention will allow me to see other universes easier and keep an eye on our Organization members. It becomes completely invisible as soon as it leaves the Island. It is also completely silent and doesn’t make a sound. I hope we can get a use out of these.  
RESULT:  
These drones have never failed in getting me 26 years of footage of many different universes. My current drones will be sent out in a few months to see the Infinity Train and the town of Monte Macabre.


End file.
